Truth
by Naytana
Summary: Nobody really knows anything about Santana and Brittany, but they're about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to re-write my other story 'The Lopez Family' in more detail and make it longer. The plot will be the same but more things would be added and there will be a few minor changes in this version.

Santana sat with her arms folded over her chest stubbornly, trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde beside her because she knows that she is most likely to give in once she looks into those deep blue eyes that seemingly make her melt on the spot. Brittany is practically sat on her lap at this point and Santana rolls her eyes at the girls eagerness and determination to get what she wants.

Its not that Santana doesn't want it too, she is just worried by the fact they are going to have to spill everything that they've worked extremely hard at hiding.

"San- please?" Brittany begs desperately, her face becoming dangerously closer to the small Latina's and she can't help the satisfied smirk when she notices her beginning to cave into her wishes. She leans closer and presses her lips against the full plump ones briefly. "San, we can't hide forever" she whispers and Santana sighs at her words.

She understands that they can't hide forever, but they are almost graduated and then they could get out of this shitty town and never see these people again. But Brittany is right, as usual. Part of her agrees that the glee club deserve the truth and an actual explanation to how the both of them have acted throughout the whole of their high school experience, however the other part doesn't. Not one member of the club have attempted to understand the two of them and the reasons why they act the way that they do.

Although this is the case, Brittany is always the forgiving one and isn't one to hold grudges against people.

Santana rolls her eyes and bites her lip, Brittany immediately understanding that she has given up the fight and allowed her to win.

The taller blonde girl pulls her into a tight embrace and kisses her on the cheek in thanks. "You know that it isn't going to be easy, B? We have to tell them everything. Are you sure that you're ready for this?" Santana asks as she aimlessly plays with the strands of the girls.

Brittany sighs. "I know babe, but will have you and you will have me, ok?" she whispers and presses a soft reassuring kiss to the girls tanned forehead before moving to sit on her seat properly as she is aware that the members of the glee club could walk in at any moment now. Santana smiles at her and takes a deep breath to calm her increasing nerves that are powering throughout her entire body.

"No more games, no more hiding" Santana whispers when Rachel walks through the door, shock obviously written across her face as she takes in the appearance of the two girls that are almost always late for glee.

She opens her mouth to question the earliness of the two but Santana sends her a glare that makes her close it again and take her seat without speaking a word. Pretty much everybody does the same until finally, everybody is pilled into the choir room and Brittany raises her hand to talk.

"I know that we had to pull out of the competition because Sue took the auditorium for Cheerios and we have nowhere to rehearse, but Mama Lopez invited you all to rehearse there" Brittany explained happily, excitement overpowering her since they no longer have to pull out of the competition when they've made it all the way to nationals already. Everybody turns to look at Santana in shock that she is opening up her home for them all.

Santana lets out a laugh. "Don't look at me, it was all Britt" she comments and then rolls her eyes because she can already imagine all of the conclusions that they are going to come up with in their minds as soon as they see exactly where she does live. "Are we going now then?" Everybody moves without saying a word, following behind the two cheerleaders as they lead the group outside to the school minibus. "I'll drive but Britts in shotgun because there is no way I'm sitting next to any of you" she takes the keys from Mr Shue.

Everybody piles into the minibus and Santana begins the journey towards her house, her nerves growing with every second that passes by.

"Britts can you get that?" she asks when her phone starts to ring, handing it towards Brittany who is beside her singing quietly along to the radio that is playing in the background. She is fully aware of everybody listening in on the two of them, each still wondering what the hell is happening and why is she letting them in her home.

"Hey babies" Brittany answers the phone with a beaming smile and Santana gives her a confused look because that is what she calls Nina and Aria, but the girls are four and what the hell are they doing calling her? "Santi is driving now but we are on our way now. Where is everybody else? Ok, love you too bye" she hangs up the phone and puts it into her pocket until they get back home. "They're crazy. Sofia and everybody went to the shops and left the girls alone with mama in her office. Mama gave them the phone to keep them busy."

Santana laughs at Brittany's words and shakes her head because they really are crazy.

"What girls? Are they hot?" Puckerman speaks up in the back of the minibus and Santana clenches her jaw at his words because he really is a pig and it extremely annoys her that he only thinks of girls for their bodies.

"They're four years old you fucking pig" she snaps at him and his eyes widen at her words before mumbling a quiet apology to her at his mistake.

"Language Santana!" Santana rolls her eyes at Mr Shue.

The car ride falls into silence again but soon they arrive in Santana's neighborhood and everybody gasps at the sight of the large mansions because Santana had previously had it printing in their minds that she is from Lima heights adjacent where things really aren't this big and pretty.

"Damn Satan, I thought you lived in Lima heights?" Kurt asked with wide eyes as Santana came to a stop before some large electrical gates, punching in the code which makes them open up revealing what is possibly the biggest house any of them have ever seen or even imagined.

Whispers of awe and amazement fill the minibus as Santana brings the car to a stop, turning to momentarily stare at Brittany who's eyes have glazed over with tears.

"Everything is going to be alright, ok? I've got you" she whispers and leans over to squeeze Brittany's arm gently as everybody piles out of the minibus, having no idea what they are about to learn or see.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany sent Santana a nervous look and the Latina took a deep breath as the girls lead the group of people inside of the overly large house. As soon as they set foot inside, the banging of tiny feet running across the floor is heard before two small, obviously similar girls appear and throw themselves at the blonde and brunette. They catch the giggling girls in their eyes and the glee club look on in confusion, their minds not really registering what the hell is happening and who these girls could be.

The two small girls are bouncing with a certain excitement that has Santana laughing at them because she knows that her mother must be going crazy with having to look after them. "Is mama working still or did she give up?" Brittany asks knowingly and the small girls look at one another with wide eyes, already giving the couple their answer without even speaking.

Santana rolls her eyes. "It nots me! Aria was jumping on mama's couch an thens she was shoutings" the girl in Santana's arms defends herself, pointing towards her twin who shakes her head in disagreement. Brittany and Santana look at the girl with raised eyebrows, "okays maybe its was me too" she gives up after a few moments and Aria buries her face into Brittany's neck shyly.

Brittany turns to the group, "we should go into the other house because otherwise we will be interrupted when everybody comes home from the store" Santana nods in agreement and motions for everybody to follow them as she places her sister down on the ground, allowing the girl to run off ahead of them towards the small house that is newly built in the backyard especially for her and Brittany to have their much needed alone time.

Santana kneels down when they are outside the house, giving her sisters an amused smile when she notices that they are trying to calm themselves down. "Nina, Aria you girls have to calm down ok? We have to wait here until Sofia and everybody gets back with the studio keys but you can't be too loud like we usually are" Santana tells them softly and the girls nod their heads quickly.

She kisses both of their tanned cheeks and then opens the door with her keys, leading everybody through to the living room. Gasps are heard once everybody enters the room, shock overtaking them at the sudden realization that Brittany and Santana are more than friends due to the pictures that are hung on the wall and sat on the fireplace. Aria and Nina spread out on the love seat as the glee club, including Brittany and Santana, sit down on the couch.

Santana moves to take Brittany's hands in her own and rubs the smooth skin softly, encouraging her to stay calm. "Just don't get yourself too worked up, ok? We don't have to tell them if you don't want to" she says and Brittany shakes her head, moving her head to rest it onto the Latina's chest. "As you can see, Brittany and I are more than friends and have actually been together since the first year of high school." Santana tells them all and everybody looks with wide eyes towards the two girls, all thinking it was impossible since all of the rumors going around the school saying that both girls slept with all the guys.

Kurt is the only brave on of the club to actually speak up and question what is going through everybody's mind. "I thought you girls slept with all the guys in our school? And San, wasn't you with Puck at one point?" He asks and Santana laughs.

Brittany answers for her. "San never slept with Puck, neither of us have slept with anybody other than each other. It was all lies and rumors to keep up our popular reputations that we have. Do you think if people knew that we are together they would treat us the same? I'm not stupid, Santana isn't a bitch. It is something that we thought we had to do to fit in with everybody."

Puck looked down when all heads turned to him and the cheerleaders laugh loudly at his embarrassment. "Does Brittany like live here or something?" Rachel asks, her usual curiosity getting the better of her and making her unable to stay quiet.

Both girls nod their heads and Brittany curls back into Santana. "Yes, Brittany has lived here for the past four years. Our parents were best friends since high school, they grew up together and our friendship was practically arranged. When Britt was born there was various complications which lead to her mother passing away." Santana whispers the last word and pulls the blonde closer to her when she notices her body trembling with sobs. "Its ok, let it all out babe. I've got you" she whispers into her ear, shocking everybody as they see the real side of the Latina for the first time.

Brittany sniffs. "Thank you love" she replies and then wipes at her tears stained cheeks. "I'm sorry for crying all over you and getting so emotional every time that we speak about this, I know it is hard for you too" Brittany says as Santana shakes her head, placing soft and gentle kisses along the blondes jawline.

She lifts her head and strokes her thumb across Brittany's cheekbone. "Its an emotional thing, you're allowed to cry. I know that it is hard for me also but that doesn't mean you have to force yourself to smile about it" Santana reassures her and holds her closer to her chest before turning back to the group. "Our fathers were in the army together so Brittany came to live with us since my mother is her god-mother. However, four years ago a grenade went off beside them and they both died instantly because of the impact" Santana sighs and rubs her tear-filled eyes that have turned extremely puffy.

The twins notice their sister looking so distraught, so they plod their way over to her clumsily. "Santi you don'ts have to cry, Daddy is looking downs on us rights now. Hes stills with us but just nots here." Aria reminds her older sister cutely, her words making most of the glee club also tear up because they are just now realize how hard their lives actually are and guilt begins to consume most of their bodies as they never attempted to see past their walls.

Santana smiles and kisses her sisters on their chubby cheeks. "Your right babies, lets go see if the others are back?" She suggests and the glee club all nod their heads in agreement, happy that they have learnt more about the two girls and can now begin to understand their actions more than they previously did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sofffffiiiiaaaaa!"

"Sofi? Are you home?"

Santana and Brittany grinned with amusement as they watched Aria and Nina shout to the girl who is holding the keys to the studio, which is why they were originally forced to share everything to the glee club whilst they waited for them all to return home from the stores. The rest of the club trailed closely behind them as they once again entered the main house and made their way to the living room where more people were sitting, sending the high school students into further shock than they were previously in.

The girl in question turned around with a grin and just about everybody's jaws loosened with the sudden awareness of who this Sofia girl is and what role she has in the cheerleaders lives. Well, it is pretty obvious now that they have seen her because who wouldn't be able to figure it out when the two of them look exactly the same as each other.

"You're a twin?" Rachel asks, seemingly speechless for the first time in her entire existence making the rest of the members snigger.

Santana rolls her eyes instead of answering the obvious question and moves towards the little girl who is jumping out of her fathers arms to get to her. "Bella-boo!" She coos and reaches for her niece, taking the baby in her arms and pulling her close into her arms. "Hi baby, are you being good for your mommy?" Isabella giggles when Santana tickles her and nods her head making the teenager grins and kiss her cheek softly. "Sofi do you have the keys for the dance studio? We have to rehearse for nationals." She asks as she hands Isabella to Brittany.

"Glee club? Very badass San." Diego, Santana's older cousin, sniggers which results in both Santana and Diego's younger sister Emily. He glares at the two of them and raises his hands in defense when Santana moves to hit him again. "Ok ok, dang you Latinas are stronger than Latinos" he grumbles and the girls laugh at him as he rubs the spots on his arms where he got hit from them.

"I joined for Britt." Santana defends herself and Brittany raises her eyebrows at the lie being told.

She laughs. "Seriously? San you begged me to join babe." Brittany says and catches the studio keys as Sofia throws them to her. "You all coming too? Mama is working so there can't be too much noise here since her office is right there next to us." They all nod and follow each other until they reach the studio, Brittany handing Isabella to her father who reaches for her eagerly.

"Hey Sof, do you mind if Di and I take Bells to the park? I haven't seen her all day." Max asks as he tickles his daughters stomach. Sofia smiles and nods her head, moving to kiss him quickly before they leave.

"Nina, Aria are you girls coming too?" Diego asks the four year old girls who turn to their sisters for permission.

Santana and Sofia look at one another and shrug. "Don't misbehave ok? Stay with Diego and Max all the time." Santana says sternly and both girls immediately nod and run off in front of the boys who wave at the overwhelming group of people.

Once they are out of sight, Emily and Sofia move to sit in the corner giving the group their privacy so they can rehearse without further interruption.

"Ok, firstly we need to decide who should be doing the duet?" Mr Shue says and not so surprisingly, Rachel raises her hand.

"I think Brittany and Santana should have this one." Everybody turns to her in shock, stunned that Rachel Berry is actually giving up an opportunity to perform and take over the whole performance they are doing.

After the shock, everybody agrees saying they would love to see a performance from the newly out couple. "What do you think Britt?" Santana looks to Brittany who just shrugs before nodding her head. "We have something we've been working on. A mix between Adele's someone like you and rumor has it which I personally love and think you all would too."

"That could work. Now the solo? Mercedes? Think you could take this one with a big Beyonce number?" He asks hopefully and the group begin to think that this is probably going to be one of the best performances they are going to do with the switch up rather than just having Rachel singing constantly.

"I would love to Mr Shue."

"Then lets get practicing! For our group number, I was thinking 'We are young' by fun?"...

**A/N: Short Chapter I'm sorry.**

**Also is anybody actually wanting me to continue with this? Not many people are reviewing so I have no idea what you want me to do.**

**Please make comments or suggestions on what you would like to see happen and if you liked the chapter.**


End file.
